


Baby Steven

by Bonus_Score (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Steven, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonus_Score
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just hold him, like this."<br/>“N-no, Sapphire, I can’t,” The baby was already pushed into her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steven

“Aren’t you just the sweetest thing?” Sapphire cooed, leaning over the crib’s edge and letting the little child grab at her dangling fingers. She giggled happily along with the baby and brushed back the curly bangs that hung in Steven’s face. Her heart had absolutely melted; she was a sucker for all things small and cute, and this just took the cake. When Steven had first appeared, Sapphire was the first to immediately warm up to him, often spending night after night looking after him and was there to cater to his every need. Unfortunately, her partner wasn’t quite as enthusiastic.

“Is this where you’ve been all day?” Ruby said exasperatedly, walking into the soft lit room, boots hardly making a noise against the carpet. Annoyance bit at her words, but she managed to stay cool instead of storming the house. It was a better sign than earlier on in the year, when she would break down and cry or try to take her anger out on something at least every hour.

“Babies need constant care, you know.” Sapphire replied, smiling gently as Ruby came over to the crib. With a raised eyebrow, she peered over the edge, watching the little baby squirm about. Without as so much as a hello, she quickly stepped back with a doubtful “uh-huh”. Sapphire had always known that Ruby wasn’t the most compassionate person around strangers, but honestly. Steven was hardly new. He had already been in the gems’ care for the past few months, and it wasn’t like he would be leaving them as quickly.

“You should at least try to like him.” Sapphire whispered softly, gaze focused on the duck print of Steven’s blanket. Ruby spluttered.

“I do like the little squirt,” She muttered, hands suddenly busy with a piece of string hanging from her shirt. It was a long pause before she continued. “He’s just messy, that’s all.”

Sapphire laughed through her nose, pulling back a strand of hair from her face to look at Ruby. “I wouldn’t expect someone that hangs out in Amethyst’s room to say something like that.”

Ruby flushed a bit, the red on her cheeks almost impossible to make out. She just chuckled again.

“Come here,” Sapphire beckoned her to her side, and Ruby watched her with hesitant eyes. When she leaned to scoop up the baby protests burst out of her mouth in incoherent words, but Sapphire shushed her. 

“Just hold him,” She demonstrated, keeping Steven close to her chest with one hand and the other sitting on top of his back safely. “Like this.”

“N-no, Sapphire, I can’t,” The baby was already pushed into her arms and with a start, she rushed hold him up properly, deathly afraid to let him fall. Her arms felt like they were wrapped too tight around the tiny body, and sweat pricked at her upper lip. She had never done something like this before. She was far more used to picking fights than picking up babies. But a reassuring hand on her shoulder let Ruby know she at least wasn’t alone on it. 

“See? You’re doing fine.” Sapphire hummed, standing by the other gem with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. A sudden coo drew their attention back to Steven, and she smiled.

“Do you see? He’s happy, Ruby.” Ruby decided that this wasn’t so bad. Maybe babysitting the little tot a night or two with Sapphire wouldn’t be the end of the world. In all honestly, he was pretty cute. She giggled, patting him on the back softly.

“Me too, squirt.”


End file.
